Tobirama Senju
|Zdjęcie=Tobirama Senju.png |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Tobirama Senju |Kanji=千手扉間 |Rōmaji=Senju Tobirama |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Ken'yū Horiuchi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=19 Luty |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=182,3 cm |Waga część 2=70,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Zajęcie=Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Klan=Klan Senju |Rodzice=Butsuma Senju~Ojciec |Rodzina=Hashirama Senju~Brat, Mito Uzumaki~Bratowa, Tsunade, Nawaki, Itama Senju~Młodszy Brat |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=118 |Anime=69 |Shippūden=No |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Wiek=Nieznany |Ranga Ninja=Kage }} , Drugi Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage), był młodszym bratem Pierwszego Hokage. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Tobirama z ojcem i braćmi Tobirama był członkiem klanu Senju oraz synem lidera. Jako dziecko dorastające w Erze Walk był szkolony na shinobi przez swój klan. Pewnego dnia wziął udział w pogrzebie Kawaramy i kilku innych członków klanu. Hashirama wywołał później bezsensowną kłótnię ze swoim ojcem na temat wysyłania dzieci na pole walki. Skończyło się na tym, że Tobirama powstrzymał ojca przed ponownym uderzeniem brata. Później wraz z braćmi rozmawiał na temat przyszłości i pokoju. Wyraził swoją opinię na zakończenie niekończącej się walki poprzez danie Shinobi prawa do poddania się. Jakiś czas po tym jak Itama zginął, dostał od ojca zadanie śledzenia swojego starszego brata. Kiedy Hashirama, wrócił z jednego ze swoich zniknięć Tobirama mówi mu, że ojciec prosi go na rozmowę. Gdy Hashirama zapytał ojca skąd wie o jego spotkaniach z Madarą, Tobirama wyjawia, że śledził go używając swoich zdolności sensorycznych, które są lepsze niż Hashiramy. Towarzyszy ojcu na spotkaniu Hashiramy i Madary i interweniuje z nim, by wyeliminować młodego Uchihę. Gdy na ich drodze stanęli Tajima i Izuna Uchiha przywitał się z tym ostatnim po imieniu. thumb|left|190px|Tobirama i jego Ojciec ścierają się z Tajimą i Izuną. Gdy Izuna i Tobirama się zderzyli, Tajima przygotowany do lądowania rozpoczął śmiertelny atak na niego, który został odparowany przez Hashiramę, który powrócił na pole walki. Zszokowany tym co się stało słuchał jak Madara odrzuca ofertę pokoju. W miarę upływu czasu i bitw, Tobirama zadał śmiertelne rany Izunie używając techniki Hiraishingiri. Madara wycofał się z powodu ran brata. Przy następnym spotkaniu Madara poinformował braci, że Izuna zmarł od tych ran i że przekazał mu swoje oczy dla ochrony klanu Uchiha. Ujawnił im moc Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, lecz Senju udało się go pokonać. Gdy Tobirama miał wykończyć Madare został powstrzymany przez brata. Hashirama zapytał Madarę czy zaufa im, lecz w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że musi zapłacić za ich zaufanie poprzez śmierć jego lub jego brata. Lata przed rozpoczęciem serii, Hashirama stworzył traktat pokojowy z Madarą Uchiha. Gdy Pierwszy zmarł Tobirama został powołany na stanowisko drugiego Hokage. Był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie organizacji Konohy poprzez tworzenie różnych thumb|left|Drużyna Tobiramy.miejsc, takich jak Akademia Ninja, ANBU, Egzaminy na Chūnina i Policja Konohy, którą stworzył jako znak zaufania do klanu Uchiha. Jednakże, zgodnie według Madary, to pozwoliło oddalić klan Uchiha od rzeczywistych rządów nad wioską. W pewnym czasie swojej epoki on i Drugi Raikage spotkali się w celu stworzenia sojuszu między Konohą a Kumogakure, jednak Kinkaku i Ginkaku przeprowadzili zamach stanu zakończony fiaskiem. Jednakże ich atak doprowadził Tobirame na skraj śmierci. Tobirama przeszkolił trzech ninja, w którym byli: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado i Koharu Utatane. Podczas misji na Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Team Tobithumb|Tobirama i jego drużyna podczas Pierwszej Światowej Wojny Shinobi.rama wykonywał zadanie z Danzō Shimurą, Kagami Uchiha i Torifu Akimichi, znaleźli się w otoczeniu dwudziestu elitarnych wojowników z Kumogakure. Jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę było zaatakować z zaskoczenia, aby inni mogli uciec. Wiedząc że wyszkolił na ninja wspaniałych wojowników postanowił samemu zaatakować a władzę nad wioską powierzyć Hiruzenowi. Po oddaniu tytułu Hokage zginął w walce przeciwko oddziałowi Kinkaku z wioski Chmur, jak przystało na ninja Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Osobowość Z tego co było pokazane, można wywnioskować, że Tobirama był dumny ze swoich umiejętności w kwestii kontrolowania wody. Posiadał także poczucie humoru, nawet w dość żenujących sytuacjach. Tak jak jego brat, Hashirama czuł wielką więź z wioską. Jest również człowiekiem niezwykle surowym i upartym. Kłócąc się ze swoim starszym bratem Hashiramą, uciszył go jednym słowem. Mówi tonem nie pozostawiającym wątpliwości, jaką pozycję dzierżył. Nie żałuję żadnych swoich decyzji, uważając, że robił wszystko dla dobra wioski, nie bacząc na własne uczucia. Był człowiekiem niezachwianym emocjonalnie, o twardym temperamencie. Karcił swojego brata za wrażliwość i zbytnie zaufanie co do klanu Uchiha. Wygląd Tobiramę charakteryzuje noszona przez niego niebieska zbroja, białe kudłate włosy, a także czerwone oczy oraz czerwone elementy pod jego oczami i na szczęce. Jego ochraniacz na czoło przypomina nieco ten, który nosi Yamato. Posiadał dość specyficzny biały futrzany kołnierz a na nogach nosił sandały. W nieco innym wydaniu, Tobirama nosił proste, niebieskie kimono obwiązane białym pasem a także niebieskie spodnie oraz ochraniacze na ręce. Umiejętności Jako Drugi Hokage, Tobirama niewątpliwie był potężnym shinobi i został okrzyknięty jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi swojej epoki.Naruto rozdział 118, strona 4 Jego siła była wystarczająca do pokonania i do ostatecznego zabicia Izuny UchihyNaruto rozdział 624, strona 12, który był równie silny jak jego starszy brat. Danzō stwierdził nawet, że za jego czasów jako Hokage, nie znalazłby się żaden shinobi, który mógłby mu dorównać.Naruto rozdział 481, strona 8 Wytrzymałość i Siła Życiowa Ze względu pochodzenia z klanu Senju, Tobirama odziedziczył potężną siłę życiową i fizyczną. Jego czakra była równie potężna, co pokazał, krusząc ścianę jedynie przykładając do niej rękę i uwalniając trochę czakry.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 10 Był w stanie opierać się Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Orochimaru dopóki, ten nie wzmocnił go DNA jego brata.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 11 Zdolności Sensoryczne thumb|left|Tobirama wykrywa obecność wroga. Niezależnj pozycji.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 8 Jego sensoryczne zdolności były na tyle wyrafinowane i dokładne do tego sie od swoich umiejętności bojowych, Tobirama był świetnym sensorem już od dzieciństwa. Poprzez zwykłe dotknięcie ziemi palcem wskazującym, mógł wykryć obecność i liczbę przeciwników.d jego Naruto rozdział 481, strona 4 Był w stanie wykryć chakrę Madary Uchihy na polu walki położonym bardzo daleko oówczesnetopnia iż był w stanie odróżnić pomiędzy inną chakrą klanu, jakna przykładzie Karin, ustalił że jest ona jedną z Uzumakich.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 12 Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom był w stanie określić, że nowe ciało Orochimaru w całości zbudowane było z komórek jego brata.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 11 Mógł użyć swoich umiejętności, razem z jego zdolnościami tropicielskimi, by śledzić dany cel, pozostając niewykryty. Ninjutsu Za życia, stworzył technikę Przywołanie: Nieczyste Przywołanie Świata;Naruto rozdział 521, strona 5 jednakże krótko po tym wydarzeniu, wynaleziona technika została uznana za kinjutsu.Naruto rozdział 118, strona 5 Chociaż zdobył rozgłos po stworzeniu tej techniki, odkrył, że wskrzeszeni ludzie wykonują wszystko zgodnie z jego wolą.Naruto rozdział 525, strona 2''Naruto''rozdział 526, strona 17 Razem z tą techniką, utworzył także odpowiadający jej styl walki, który mógłby zostać opisany jako rodzaj natury KamikazeNaruto rozdział 561, strona 2, gdzie dzięki nieśmiertelnemu ciału użycie niektórych technik z bliskiego dystansu lub ich użycie graniczy z samobójstwem, staje się możliwe. Jedną z takich technik jest Wzajemna Multiplikacja Wybuchowych Notek, która tworzy blisko niekończący się łańcuch eksplozji na przeciwniku.Naruto rozdział 639, strony 3-4 Czasoprzestrzenne Ninjutsu thumb|right|Tobirama używający Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów by zaskoczyć Obito na polu bitwy. Tobirama był także bardzo uzdolniony w posługiwaniu się Czasoprzestrzennym Ninjutsu. Był w stanie używać Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów na tyle dobrze iż Minato Namikaze był zszokowany widząc, że stał się bardziej biegły w Czasoprzestrzennym Ninjutsu niż on sam.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 10''Naruto'' rozdział 502, strona 12 Korzystanie z tej techniki, Tobirama wzbogacił o unikalną pieczęć, którą stosuje do oznaczania celów lub miejsc do których zechce się się przenieść z tak niewiarygodną prędkością, będąc w stanie nie tylko odeprzeć jedną z kul Obito przed jej rozrośnięciem ale i teleportować się pewną odległość dalej, jeszcze zanim kula została aktywowana.Naruto rozdział 641, strona 2 Wynikając z możliwości posługiwania się tą techniką, Tobirama mógł użyć także Cięcia Latającego Boga Piorunów, włączając do niego użycie kenjustu i miecza by przeteleportować się natychmiastowo do wroga i zadać niszczącą niszczącą ranę jednym uderzeniem.Naruto rozdział 624, strona 10 Tobirama jest też zdolny do transferu siebie i kilku osób naraz.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 12 Kolejną pochodzącą od Shunshin no Jutsu techniką jest Natychmiastowa Zamiana Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów, która pozwala mu na zmianę położenia z innym użytkownikiem Techniki Latającego Piorunów, którego wcześniej oznaczył. Technika ta została zademonstrowana razem z czwartym hokage, Minato Namikaze i razem byli w stanie doprowadzić do ataku z zaskoczenia na jinchūrikim.Naruto rozdział 641, strony 14-15 Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Tobirama używa elementu wody. Tobirama był głównie znany z jego umiejętności związanych z posługiwaniem się Uwolnieniem Wody. Mógł użyć Suiton: Suijinheki w miejscu w którym nie było wody poprzez uwolnienie jej z ust, a następnie wykorzystać ją do użycia innej techniki, jak Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Wodnego Smoczego Pocisku za pomocą pojedynczej pieczęci ręcznej.Naruto rozdział 120, strony 2-5 Dodatkowo, mógł on dowolnie manipulować wodą, rozdzielając ją na poszczególne części i odparowując.Naruto odcinek 71 Właśnie ta, wśród wielu umiejętności jest powodem dla którego jest on uważany za najznakomitszego manipulatora Uwolnieniem Wody.Naruto rozdział 120, strona 4 W anime, zostało pokazane że potrafił użyć Uwolnienia Wody: Wodnej Kolidującej Fali do ataku i pokrycia ogromnej przestrzeni wodą. W przestrzeniach wodnych, mógł on poruszać się i pozostać przez znaczną ilość, bez żadnych szkodliwych efektów. Na domiar, mógł użyć macek wodnych do chwytania oraz do zaciągania celu pod wodę, by go utopić. Potrafił także wyrzucać wielkie pociski wodne, będące w stanie do zniszczyć nasyconą chakrą ziemną zaporę.Naruto odcinek 71 Kenjutsu Tobirama, praktykował kenjutsu już od dzieciństwa; pewnego razu użył miecza przeciwko młodszemu bratem Madary, Izuną.Naruto rozdział 624, strona 2 Był także w stanie użyć Cięcia Latającego Boga Piorunów by śmiertelnie zranić Izune na polu walki, biorąc użytkownika Mangekyō Sharingana z zaskoczenia.Naruto rozdział 624, strona 10 W anime powiedziano że dzierżył Miecz Boga Piorunów, ostrze z elektrycznymi właściwościami oraz iż opanował jego użycie pomimo zabójczej natury miecza.Naruto odcinek 105 Inne Umiejętności thumb|right|Tobirama używający Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Tobirama wykazał również duże rozeznanie i zdolności w dziedzinie taijutsu, jak i dobrą współpracę i koordynację ze swoim starszym bratem, Hashiramą Senju. Zaprezentował także wyostrzony refleks oraz pokaźną szybkość. Podczas ataku Obito po staniu się jinchūrikim Dziesięciu- ogoniastego, Tobirama był nie tylko w stanie na niego odpowiedzieć, obkleić Obito wybuchowymi notkami dla własnego ataku,Naruto rozdział 639, strony 3-5 ale i niepostrzeżenie umieścić pieczęć Techniki Latającego Boga PiorunówNaruto rozdział 641, strona 4 W anime, zostało pokazane iż był też potężnym użytkownikiem genjutsu, będącym w stanie pokryć całą przestrzeń w mroku, z której nawet Trzeci Hokage nie mógł się uwolnić.Naruto odcinek 72 Jest również biegły w posługiwaniu się ninjutsu bariery, będąc w stanie wznieść barierę kalibru Kage, natyle silną by móc złapać Dziesięciu- ogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 631, strony 8-9 Tobirama używał także cienistych klonów, technikę tą, jak sam powiedział, stworzył.Naruto rozdział 637, strona 4 Część l Inwazja na Konohę thumb|left|180px|Orochimaru wskrzesza Hashiramę i Tobiramę Razem z Hashiramą zostali wskrzeszeni przez Orochimaru, przy użyciu Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, by walczyć z Hiruzenem podczas inwazji na Konohę, aczkolwiek jak się później okazało, nie zostali przywołani z pełnymi siłami, co spowodowane było brakiem opanowania techniki przez Orochimaru. Podczas gdy w pełni świadomy tego co się dzieje i zaskoczony tym iż ma walczyć ze swoim dawnym uczniem, Orochimaru w jego i Hashiramy głowę włożył specjalną pieczęć, pozbawiając ich wolnej woli. Hiruzen szybko decyduje się na zabicie swoich nauczycieli i użył bardzo potężnej ognistej techniki, która została łatwo odparta przez jedną z wodnych ścian Tobiramy, która stała się atakiem zatrzymanym przez ziemną ścianę Hiruzena. thumb|right|180px|Hiruzen pieczętuje duszę Tobiramy Podczas walki, zaprezentował dobrą współpracę i kombinacje ataków ze swoim bratem, zmuszając Hiruzena do przywołania Enmy w roli asysty. Jednakże, Hiruzen niebędący już pierwszej młodości, nie był w stanie pokonać dwóch Hokage, biorąc pod uwagę iż każde zadane obrażenie zostawało zwyczajnie regenerowane. Ostatecznie, dusza jego i Hashiramy zostały zapieczętowane przez Hiruzena dzięki Pieczęci Konsumującego Boga Śmierci i Technice Cienistego Klona, jednak zanim ich dusze zostały całkowicie zapieczętowane, dawni Hokage przeprosili swojego ucznia za kłopot, który mu sprawili.Naruto rozdział 123, Strony 11-12 Ciekawostki * Był odpowiedzialny za zmiany w systemie organizacyjnym w Konoha, m.in. założył Akademię dla młodych ninja oraz powołał do życia jednostki takie jak ANBU czy siły policyjne Konohy. * Wprowadził również egzaminy na Chūnina. * Tobirama jest grywalną postacią w grach takich jak: Naruto: Ultimate Ninja ''czy też ''Shinobi Retsuden 3. * Zgodnie z Databookiem: ** Jego ulubionymi słowami były: Umysł - technika - ciało 心・技・体, Shin - gi - tai). ** Według Tobiego to on rozpoczął kampanię polityczno-administracyjna przeciw klanowi Uchiha chcąc ograniczyć ich wpływy w wiosce, wzmacniając jednocześnie pozycję Senju. Cytaty *(Do Hiruzena) "Słyszysz? Prowadź ludzi i uwierz w nich.." *(Do Hiruzena) "Saru, musisz bronić tych, którzy w Ciebie zwątpili oraz tych którzy kochają wioskę." Źródła de:Tobirama Senju es:Tobirama Senju he:טוביראמה סנג'ו ru:Тобирама Сенджу Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Zmarli